parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole
Cast: * Jimmy Durante - Branch (Trolls) * Christmas Tree Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Giddy Man carrying presents - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Happy Family - Fievel Mousekewitz and Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mailman - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Karen - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Karen's Friends - Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks), and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The School Teacher - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Professor Hinkle - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Frosty the Snowman - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Confused Man carrying presents - Buster Moon (Sing) * Barber - Tiger (An American Tail) * Man with half mustache - Robin Hood * Woman with Mirror - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * The Ticket Man - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Transcript: * (Baloo Yawns): Dooby doo, dooby doo, dooby doo, dooby doo. (Yawns) * Brittany Miller: We'd like a ticket to the North Pole, please. * Baloo: Huh? What, North Pole? Oh, yes, ma'am. * (Baloo Gets Down to Work) * Brittany Miller: Oh, no. * Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh. * Baloo: Saskatchewan, Hudson Bay, Nome Alaska, the Klondike, and Aurora Borealis. Gotta make a change at Nanook of the Northville. That'll be $3,000 and four cents, including tax. * Brittany Miller: Oh, but we don't have any money. * Baloo: No money? (He Falls Backwards and a Rock Falls on his Head) No money, no ticket. * (Baloo Slams the Door as Ash Gasps) * Ash Ketchum: It's not fair! Now I'll never get to the North Pole. * Brittany Miller: Oh, Ash, you just can't melt. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, Brittany, don't you get all slushy too. * (Yang Shows Up) * Brittany Miller: What is it, Yang? Out the window? * (A Train is Seen) * Brittany Miller (off-screen): A refrigerated box car on a train headed north. (on-screen) You'll be safe there, Ash. Come on! * (She Takes Ash to the Train) * Simon Seville: It's full of ice cream and frozen Christmas cakes. * Ash Ketchum: What a neat way to travel. * (Train Whistles) * Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh. * Brittany Miller: Hurry up, Ash! The train is pulling out! * Ash Ketchum: Are you coming to the North Pole, too? * Brittany Miller: I'm sure my mother won't mind, as long as I'm home in time for supper. * (Yang Hops Aboard Too) * (Train Whistles, Then Chugs) * (Ash and Brittany Wave Goodbye to the Chipmunks) * Branch: Ash Ketchum had to hurry on his way, But he waved goodbye saying, "Don't cry. I'll be back again someday." * (Ratigan Climbs on the Bottom of the Train) * Ratigan: I must get that hat back. Think nasty. Think nasty. Think nasty. (Snickering) * Chorus: He'll be back again someday. Category:Frosty the Snowman Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Ooglyeye